


First Kill

by Ischa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: smut_fest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless threesome porn. </p><p>  <i>“Beautiful,” Arik said and Florentine knew he didn’t mean her. It didn't matter, because sometimes when he looked at her she could see the hunger and greed in his eyes.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel porn to [House of metal bones](http://archiveofourown.org/works/529700).  
> Beta by Icalynn.

Florentine arched under Ultima's touch, she couldn't help herself. Just one push of Ultima's hand over her pussy and she knew she would come, but Ultima denied her. She focused all her attention on Florentine's tits, her nipples nearly hurt from all the sucking, licking, kissing, rolling, and pinching. Her hands were pinned to the bed by Arik. She could not get away. Just now she wasn't sure she wanted to get away. 

“Please,” she moaned. It sounded broken even to her own ears. She often sounded broken these days. She tried to lift her hips a bit so she could rub against Ultima, but Ultima bit her nipple hard and slapped her hip none to gently for her trouble. 

“None of that, doll,” Arik said in that voice that made her shiver and moan and clench uncontrollably. 

“I can't...please, oh please,” she whispered looking up at him. His eyes were a deep violet, she's never seen eyes like that before. 

Ultima licked her nipple, but Florentine barely felt it anymore. “Good thing we're alone here, or I would've had to gag you,” she said. 

“We could gag her for our own fun and amusement, dear sister,” Arik said. 

Ultima smiled. Florentine felt it against her skin. “But she's been such a good girl today,” Ultima whispered. “She should be rewarded.”

Good girl, Florentine thought. She killed three men today. Their blood was still on her skin: drying on her body, being smeared around her neck by Arik's tongue and her own sweat. Staining the sheets.  
Florentine hadn't meant to do it. It just happened. It was them or her, and she had known that. They didn't want to harm her, she had known that too.  
But Arik and Ultima had been watching. Knew she found them. It had been no decision at all. If she had let them live, the siblings would have killed her.  
They only loved each other, were obsessed with each other, and she was a plaything, but she didn't care, because she was obsessed with them in return.  
Ultima's touch made her tremble and try to close her legs. Her pussy throbbed madly, just a push, she thought desperately.  
She made a noise: high-pitched and desperate and Arik pushed two fingers into her mouth. She sucked greedily.  
As he took them away Ultima kissed her messily and finally, finally, dragged the heel of her palm against Florentine's aching pussy. She came with a scream. Above her Arik laughed. 

~+~  
Before her air-ship has been destroyed and she had been found by Ultima she never even thought she would enjoy licking another woman to orgasm. But by now she knew how to please Ultima, could even keep her rhythm when she was fucked by Arik hard. Ultima hadn't lied, Arik wasn't the sweet type at all. He was brutally claiming her as his, as was Ultima for that matter, but their methods were different.  
Ultima's hands were tangled in her hair. Arik's bruising her hips as he pushed into her over and over and over again. She wanted to scream, but couldn't with her mouth pressed to Ultima's clit. 

“Shh, doll. That's it,” Arik said. It wasn't soothing in the slightest.  
Ultima's hands tightened in her hair to the point of pain and she sucked, hard. Ultima came with a muffled groan. “Beautiful,” Arik said and Florentine knew he didn’t mean her. It didn't matter, because sometimes when he looked at her she could see the hunger and greed in his eyes. The need to take and break her. 

~+~  
“You're filthy,” Ultima said lazily licking at the dead man's blood. 

“You love it,” Arik accused mockingly. 

Ultima smiled against Florentine's skin. “You love it.” 

He grabbed his sister by her neck and dragged her close so they could kiss above Florentine's spent body. She was fucked out and fucked up. Her heart beating too fast in her chest and her pussy clenching again just watching them tear at each other. They would be the death of her. But it was an adventure, and that is what she's always wished for. 

What did her nanny always say? Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it.


End file.
